Day 18 of Write Every Day in November (How May I Be of Assistance)
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. If you guys want to do this too, feel free. Dean is mad that his cable is out, but when he hears the voice of the customer service rep he can't stay mad. Dean believes he'll never hear the man's amazing voice again, but he was wrong. AU


Day 18 of Write Every Day in November: I got the idea from a site specializing in fanfic prompts. The original was called 'your voice sounds like my sex phone operator' and I thought of Castiel right away. Only this is a more pg version where Cas is a customer service provider. I have nothing against smut and read quite a bit of it, but I haven't felt like writing it.

How May I Be of Assistance

Summary: Dean is mad that his cable is out, but when he hears the voice of the customer service rep he can't stay mad. Dean believes he'll never hear the man's amazing voice again, but he wrong.

Dean groaned as the lounge music entered his ear. This was the second time he'd been put on hold. He just wanted to talk to a human. His cable was out and he wanted to know why. He was missing a new episode of Dr. Sexy and if that wasn't bad enough he kept being put on hold.

Finally the music stopped and a voice spoke. "Hello, CableCom Castiel speaking, how can I help you?"  
Dean froze at the sound of the voice. It was deep and gravely. To Dean it was the sexist voice he'd ever heard.

"Hello…. Can I help you?" The voice asked again.

"Uhhhh yes, my cables out and I'd like to know why."

"Can you give me your address sir?"

Dean gave it and after a few moments he was answered.

"It seems that there is some maintenance being done in your area. Your cable should be back on tomorrow."  
Dean wanted to be mad that his cable was going to be out for the rest of the day, but he couldn't find it in him.

"Ummm thanks," Dean said.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No I'm good… thanks Casitel."

"You're welcome, goodbye."  
"Bye" Dean mumbled before hanging up.

Dean looked at his phone and then at the tv and prayed the cable wasn't fixed tomorrow.

Unfortunately Dean's cable worked just fine as did his internet connection. Dean bemoaned the fact that he wouldn't get to hear Castiel's sexy voice. He was still thinking of the voice at work. A small blue prius pulled in and Dean went to meet the customer. The man was about his height with blue eyes and messy black hair. He wore a suite with a tan trench coat. "What seems to be the problem" Dean asked.

"The man frowned "I need my break light bulb to be replaced"  
Dean froze as he recognized the voice. "Ummm are you Castiel by any chance?" Dean aked.

The man looked surprised "yes I am. Have we met before?"

Dean laughed nervously. "Kind of, you were the one who answered my call about my cable being out." 

Castiel looked surprised, but Dean saw a spark of recognition. "Yes I think I remember you." 

Dean smiled."I'm Dean," he said and Castiel nodded.

"It seems we both do work that deals with solving people's problems." 

Dean laughed. "Yep, though I think I probably have less angry customers than you do." 

Castiel nodded. "Thank you…. for being so kind yesterday. Very few people take the news of 'there's nothing I can do' so well." 

Dean smiled. "No problem. Now let's get that break light fixed." 

Castiel nodded and went to the waiting area while Dean went to the back to grab the right blub. The fix took only a few minutes before it was done. 

Once done Castiel got ready to pay and Dean knew he was playing with fire, but he decided that even if things didn't work out he'd likely never see Castiel again anyway.

"Hey Cas" Dean started and Castiel looked surprised. "Oh sorry can I call you Cas?" Dean asked.

Cas smiled and nodded. "Sure Dean it's better than what my brother calls me."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?"

Cas blinked then hesitated "Like a date?" He asked?

Dean nodded and Castiel smiled. "I would like that Dean," Cas said and Dean had to keep from whooping with joy. He'd been afraid that he'd read things wrong, but he hadn't and he had a date. They swapped numbers and Dean told Cas he'd call him the next day. Dean kept smiling the whole day.

Saturday came and it was time for his date with Cas. Dean was nervous, but excited. He just had feelings the things would turn out great.

Dean and Cas me at a small diner that Dean swore had the best burgers. The pair sat down and ordered and got to talking. Dean found out Cas came from a big family, but he only really talked to his brother Gabriel and sister Anna. Dean in turn told Cas about Sam, and Bobby. How Ellen was like a mother and her daughter Jo a sister. Dean admitted his dad had died in a car crash, but left out the fact he was drunk. Dean found out Cas preferred books to movies and hadn't even seen many. Dean was determined to change that. The date went amazing and while he and Cas didn't agree or like everything they still found things they both liked.

After dinner had been paid for they walked to the parking lot. "So I'll call you later?" Dean asked.

Cas smiled. "I'd like that very much Dean. I hope we can go on another date soon." 

Dean smiled "yeah I like that." Dean got into his car and drove home.

One Year Later

Dean got home from work and headed straight to the shower. He and Cas were celebrating their one year anniversary and he wanted to be clean. Once he got out he put on his best jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He and Cas were doing things casually. They were going to have dinner with their family and friends at the diner where they had their first date. Dean was nervous because he had something special planned. 

Dean headed to the diner where Cas and his family were waiting. When he got there the biggest both was filled with everyone important to them. Dean sat down next to Cas and they shared a short kiss. Everyone talked and laugh the night away. At the end Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him out of the booth. He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

"Cas when was smitten with you the first time I heard your voice and then I got to know you and I fell in love. I love your dry sense of humor and how it's hard to tell when you're joking about pop culture references. I love that you love to read, but will still watch Dr. Sexy with me. I love your smile and your eyes and your hair. I love everything about you. Cas will you marry me?"

Cas had tears in his eyes and he nodded. Dean stood up and pulled him into a kiss. Dean had never been so happy in his life and this was only the beginning.


End file.
